NEW LIFE NEW HERO
by Dreadmon
Summary: Version in English of one of the first stories published here, New Life as New Hero, sorry for the bad translator internet


**NEW LIFE. NEW HERO**

**PROLOGUE**

How long has it been?, Days, months, years ... It's been two years since my team disintegrated since the Star Fox disappeared and everyone took their own path.

The battle against Anglars brought many surprises, the worst of all was the betrayal of her, that person you love more than anything in the world, was a mistake to ask him to leave the Star Fox, I know, but was afraid for their own safety and that makes it ... Going with the Star Wolf, becoming a criminal like them and what was worse, I used to get the device to clean water and then steal Venom and thus be heroes, trusting in them was the most embarrassing that could have happened.

Everyone went his hand after that, Peppy was left as the new commander of the forces of Corneria after the General died Peper, Amanda Slippy married and now live happy I'm happy for them, however Falco and her ...

Falco was left to me, because as I fell into a deep depression feared to do something stupid, we become racing drivers G-Zero and helped me out of my depression, but after a year and a half Falco suddenly left without saying where, knew after he had formed his own team to defend the galaxy, I thought we had left those days behind but I was wrong.

While that person, abandoning the Star Wolf and disappeared from the system without a trace, after they defeated the Anglares but were recognized as heroes, everyone called her a traitor to his face, I guess it did not have the courage to admit that I use for its own purposes, a part of me wanted to go look and but my reason intervened ... I did not care, stop caring when I enter the Star Wolf, betrayed and hurt me deeply, not only to me but to all who knew her, betrayed us all.

I have continued with my life as a race, I have made several friends here, although I have not gone to engage romantically with someone; There are times when I remember my days as leader of the Star Fox and my teammates, but what weirdest be up there ... is flying through the sky and space.

**CHAPTER 1: THE MISSION**

Chapter 1: The Mission

Fox is keeping his stuff in the box after participating in a race, this one in the locker room when he hears someone enters.

Voice (behind him): Is Fox Mccloud

Fox: Yes

Voice: Fox McCloud, former leader of the Star Fox

Fox looks up and sees a jaguar, wearing a blue flight suit and looks a bit serious

Fox: I looking for

Jaguar: I heard of his exploits in the past, I want to hire you to do a little service, is simple and will pay you well for it

Fox: The Star Fox disintegrated why not go with the Star Falco

Jaguar: The Star of Falco are good, but not reliable, secure ruin it before you start and as a pilot there is no comparison, you're the best there is.

Fox looks back to the subject, it is obvious that response took him by surprise.

Fox (interested): I hear you

A few days later ...

It's night and illuminate the bars three moons of a street, people going in and out of the bars or head to a gas station to refuel their ships, suddenly the bar door opens violently and a dog and a human are thrown out of the place, both get up (had been beaten) and run away a moment later quietly leaves the bar Fox

Fox (thinking annoying): Idiots, I stop to take a drink and those silly looking fight.

He goes to the space station where the fuel by removing your Arwing ship is the same as during the war had Anglar however the Star Fox team crest disappeared, including Fox's dress is different instead of use uniform once, now uses a red shirt with a gray leather jacket, blue jeans and gray boots.

Employee: Ready sir, the tank is full

Fox (paying): Thanks

Fox boards the ship and the flight takes away quickly from the orbit of the planet where he was, following his way to your goal

Fox (reading the radar): If all goes well, come to the outside world in an hour Kew

Fox recalls the conversation he had with Jaguar days ago

Sign FLASHBACK

Jaguar: My name is Jaguor Im leading defense forces Karonta system. Some time ago my people and I fought against enemies known only as "Empire" all we know is that they want to conquer the entire universe, have conquered several planets in different galaxies and this system is no exception.

Fox: If it's so serious, why do not you have advised the General Peppy

Jaguor: For now it is best not to trigger a panic here, because by now our system has resisted the attack with great firmness, however their weapons are superior and if it continues we will lose, we have to solve this problem as soon as possible, here where you come

Fox: What kind of job you want to do?

Jaguor: We found that have a research base on the planet Kew, located in the Andromeda galaxy want you to infiltrate and steal all the information possible from their weapons.

Fox (determined): You know that a place like that is well protected, but I promise to do the job, some around here believe that I have become weak because of what happened against Anglar, but I'll show you who I am, that information will not matter what it takes

At that the man opens a portfolio that carries

Jaguor: Consider this a "payment in advance"

The portfolio contains a device Blasters and Reflector, Fox's take a little surprised because these weapons are of latest model (the game Smash Bros Brawl)

Jaguor (voice): These are the latest technology, you can do much

Finish the FLASHBACK

Fox: I'm glad you lent me this Arwing Peppy, the much will I need a site like planet hostile Kew

Fox look carefully that the planet is approaching Kew

Fox: I'm close, (suspected) but everything looks very peaceful

Suddenly from nowhere shows a group of six ships that attack

Fox: Correcting the party starts

**CHAPTER 2: MEETING**

Fox responds attack enemy ships and get down four but the remaining two are thrown at him one in front and one behind, quickly turns his arwing up and the two ships explode when hitting against each other

Fox JA, easy

Yet more ships appear and this time all fire in unison to the Fox press a button and your ship is surrounded by a reflector shield that returns the attack against ships making them explode

Fox: That did not expect it, thanks for the modifications Slippy

More ships appear, however his experience as a racing driver because we are helping one after another Fox's blows up and thus makes its way to the planet Kew, finally enters the atmosphere, where it is received by snake flying robots , are very fast and constantly shoot, then Fox uses a Nova pump and completely destroyed.

Fox (euphoric): SIII, I HAVE NOT LOST MY TOUCH, (chuckling) eat your heart Falco (currency one building in the middle of the desert planet) research base, good things here may be more interesting.

The ship enters a hangar and landing, opening the cockpit Fox notes that the place is deserted except for another ship not far away from hers, her lower warily watches warily Arwing and place, approaches to the other ship and examines it.

Fox (realizing that the ship is a recent model): Looks like I'm the only one here

Start exploring the place, always alert to the blaster ready, wherever robots look only security was destroyed, some debris, finally stops in a hallway that splits into two roads and looks around with an air of disappointment.

Fox: Seriously this place is a research base, where the people (even on damaged robot) this place is abandoned

Voice (behind him) is not entirely

Fox turns quickly and points, but the person who I talk also points out, is a blue fox fur long purple hair, wear a tight black clothes and has air bossy

Girl: Well, well, what have we here?, (Ordering) You better get off the blaster NOW!

Fox: And who are you to give me orders?

The girl seems a little shocked that Fox will answer well

Girl (angrily): I Kursed the best bounty hunter in the galaxy of Andromeda

Fox: So say all bounty hunters

Kursed: You better watch your tongue.

Fox: Okay, but if you think about it, I'm not your enemy

Kursed: Who are you and what brings you here?

Fox: Fox McCloud am Lylat System, I was hired for a small job here

Kursed (cold): Me too I was hired for a job Fox McCloud ... eh ... now I remember you were the leader of a fool teal, which eventually leave you, go leader who turned out to be

Fox PARDILLA FOOLS!

At that time there is an explosion near them and a squad of robots armed with machine guns were laser approach, both run to dodge lasers while shooting match, Kursed shows a pump and lance bots while Fox pushing toward an open door at the time an explosion occurs close a second later the door opened cautiously, the robots are only rubble.

Kursed: These machines seem cockroaches

Fox: You bet, I was told that this was a research base, but found no living around here ... except you

Kursed: Apparently had to leave, or maybe these robots killed them, someone reprogram these machines

Fox: What kind of work you have to do here

Kursed (serious): We hunt - say no rewards for work, if not expose us, I can only tell you that you can look at someone and you're here

Fox: I see

Kursed: Stay here, I'll handle the rest

Fox: A no, I do not travel from the system lylat up here to tell me that I hide, I came to do a job and I will comply

Kursed (cold): Whatever, just do not go to be bothering me (out slamming the door leaving Fox)

Fox: Mmph, so cold that character has that girl, I will complicate things with her here

Fox looks around the room where it is, is metal although some computers, and destroyed, and some security cameras, Fox looks at the place with care, we do remember what happened when they went after Pigma Fichina

Fox: There must be a central computer that controls the robots, if I get to it and turn it off, I will not have problems with robots

Look back at the room and see a map on the wall of the building and about to examine it to make a plan

**CHAPTER 3: IN SEARCH OF ANSWERS**

Kursed walks the halls of the abandoned base, everything seems quiet but still not lower our guard, however this annoying.

Kursed (thinking): I can not believe it ... the here ... and not even recognize me, well beyond the do not care

That sounds his communicator, someone is calling, it turns on and shows the holographic image of a raccoon wearing a black uniform.

Kursed: General Roll?

Roll: The boss wants to know how you go with your mission you able to find the target?

Kursed: One I could not find the target, is very good at hiding

Roll: And as you go in Kew?

Kursed: The base is filled with crazed robots, I have destroyed several, but appear increasingly stronger

Roll: No wonder is a military research, however counting on you to take these missions to fruition.

Kursed: Do not worry, I never make mistakes

Roll: This is what boss expects of you, please if you have something, General Roll out (transmission ends)

Kursed: Well, I should not worry so much about the robots as I am well armed

Suddenly jump off the roof-shaped robots spiders, Kursed elusive and shoot the robots confident they exploded, but this time is different robots not suffered the least damage and move towards it

Kursed (running down the hall): I can not believe

Take a power bomb and throws them, the bomb explodes and the robots are a great shock but still continue to advance, then try with another bomb throwing fire and feel the same, this really surprised to Kursed

Kursed: What kind of robots are they?

He goes into a room and closes the door waiting for the robots not found but heard they are trying to break the door.

Kursed (grumbling): Oh no, have heat detectors

Look quickly the room, there is no other way out but there is an air conditioning vent, without hesitation is inserted through the ventilation few moments later you hear a distant sound, like an explosion.

Kursed: I did not expect that these robots have shields so strong, (trembles slightly) but cold in here

He hears a noise and looks over her shoulder to check if you are being followed and suddenly bumps into someone or something

Kursed and another voice: OUCH!

Kursed rubs his head and discovers that collided with Fox who is also head rubbing

Kursed (angry): You again, perhaps I've been following

Fox: Of course not, I'm concentrating on mine

Kursed: And you're on here

Fox: Achieve turn on the air conditioning, while we're here, the robots may not use their heat sensors to find.

Kursed (serious): I must admit it was a smart idea.

Fox (ignoring him): Well then I'm on my way to the mainframe

Kursed (after thinking for a moment): A moment

Fox: Now that

Kursed: You said you were going to the host computer

Fox: Yes.

Kursed (after thinking for a moment): According'll go with you

Fox: And now you changed your mind

Kursed: Because now that I think about it, what I want should be there (ordering) so come on, where?

Fox: According to the map in place, the main computer room is in the center of the building

Both begin to walk up the vent, go as fast as they can to cats but still must be careful not to draw the attention of the robots, soon make it to the main computer room, both seen from the gate of the cautiously vent the room is identical to fichita base, however there are robots throughout the room lookouts surrounding the computer ready to attack at the slightest movement.

Kursed (whispering): It's like they know what we're doing

Fox (whispering): Yea, we get out of here at once, we will mush

Kursed stares at the room for a weak point, his view differs somewhat in a corner of the room, is a tube that has a crack from which pressurized steam is coming out. At the same time Fox shows large cut crystal rocks at various points in the room that seemed born of the earth

Kursed (thinking): Heat, these machines find us heat

Fox (thinking): mmm, if a laser is divided into several when reflected in a crystal, with all those down there would be reflected in more

Kursed and Fox: I have it, (to each other) listens

A few moments after the air conditioning grille out a laser that targets the corner was sending him flying and filling the hot steam room, the robots start firing at each other, a second laser gives the rock crystal and is reflected to another is divided into several rays gives several robots that explode causing a chain reaction, the whole room explodes, when the smoke clears, there is only rubble central computer was shut down due to damage and Fox and Kursed out of ventilation despite the explosion are unharmed, Fox off the shield Kursed reflector while watching the chaos they caused

Kursed: Surprisingly, we did a good job, (to see the computer destroyed) the base is our

Fox: If (approaching the computer a bit worried and tries to turn it on, after a few tries it gets)

Kursed (watching): What are you doing?

Fox: I try to retrieve information from the database, my boss needs it for something important

Kursed: Ohhhh, you think you can recover

Fox (to see that the files are intact): Siii, hard disk remained intact

Kursed says nothing and walks away from Fox to better see the remains of the robots, Fox begins to spend all the information you can to a kind of ipod, design ships, guns, tanks, etc., when it ends and remove the USB see a file called your attention, opens it and reads quickly.

Fox: I can not believe these guys have kidnapped people throughout the galaxy, experiment with them to turn them into weapons for their achievements ... and this (read the title of a folder) Star Fox Soldier Project

I was going to open that folder, but in an instant is beaten with something on his head blow drives him face first into the monitor breaking it and almost fainted but quickly turns around, Kursed he is pointing to the blaster.

**CHAPTER 4: FOX VS KURSED**

Fox: What do you think you're doing!

Kursed (Happy): Meet my mission

Fox: Your mi - A MOMENT, YOU WORK FOR THE EMPIRE

Kursed (quietly): Right, I was hired to recover its research base, after some rebel reprogram the robots, however you will make it easy my other job

Fox:?

Kursed: Information, you work for the resistance, the Empire is offering a bounty hunter fortune to delete all those rebel

Fox does not respond, how could he be so stupid and not even suspecting some Kursed?

Kursed: Resistance was Corneria, that he liked my boss, could attack the Lylat system and the two systems conquistaríamos once.

Fox: Never.

Kursed: Ja, you're not one to stop it, your team passing away, who do you think will stop us, perhaps the Star Falco

Fox (annoyed): I wonder what the Empire offered you for your services, money or something else

Kursed (cold): It is more, much more than the money, I enjoy the battles and since I allied myself to them, my missions are better, more action

Kursed not realize that Fox twitched his leg and the bottom of his pants down a small cube

Fox: Well, sorry to disappoint you, because I'm going

Before Kursed Fox kicks the bucket react to her, the cube explodes in a cloud of thick smoke, Fox advantage and escape through the door but Kursed goes after

Kursed: No you escape alive from here Mccloud (he starts shooting Fox)

Fox takes the blaster that gave Jaguor and answer fire blaster shots are hard and fast, yet appear to predict Kursed making and dodging the laser blasts with ease, while he is having trouble dodging it Some skim very close to your body, Fox pulls his jacket dark glasses (like those of his father) and a yellow grenade, put the glasses and drops the grenade in the hallway, one second after the grenade emits a powerful light that illuminates the whole place.

Kursed: AHHH, I can not see

Fox shoots down the roof causing a landslide, Kursed gets covered and debris to block the hallway, Fox runs to the hangar, a few moments later arrives and runs to his ship, but is greeted by a barrage of lasers and gets covered . Discover the highest part of the hangar to Kursed, now carries two guns and shoots him right and left, Fox Searchlight uses his shield to defend himself and answer the fire, lasers flying both sides, now they fight to death

Kursed: After Karonta follow the Lylat system, so better to accept defeat Mccloud

Fox: That's what you think, Lylat is strong, do not let them get away with it

Kursed: Corneria's army is weak, we never expire

Fox: AH YES

Fox is behind some crates and find a jet pack, and puts it takes flight to where this Kursed to face directly, but it fires again, this time Fox can not dodge and the laser hits the jet pack that begins Fox to fail sending back, Fox takes off the jet pack and falls into the open cockpit of his jet pack and ship strikes several cylinders, there is an explosion and the place begins to burn rapidly, Fox takes flight and leaves the hangar as fast as can your ship.

Fox (watching the fire spread throughout the base): This database can no longer be used (pulls his coat seems ipod device) but at least succeed in obtaining all the necessary information

Give a moan and puts a hand to the side when jet pack failure hurt him but the wound is not very serious, the best thing to do is make the journey out of the orbit of Kew.

Fox (groaning): Will I need to make a stop on the planet Drumber to see a doctor

But suddenly his ship is hit by a laser, Fox looks aside and see Kursed ship, moving quickly to the

Fox: For God does not give up (check the status of weapons) no longer pumps novas and now I have to think of the ships from the bounty hunters are well armed

Fox accelerates in an attempt to lose Kursed but she follows him and ceaselessly, this time dodging his attacks without problems, but now Kursed start shooting bombs and could barely dodge.

Fox: No I do something I will kill (note that approaches an asteroid belt) already, but just in case (puts the small ipod to the computer and it starts downloading information simultaneously two holographic screens appear , in this and the other Rob this Jaguor

Jarguor: Fox, what happens?

Rob: Fox Where have you been?, General Peppy is worried about you

Fox: Jaguor, I'm sending you the information you collect in Kew and you too Rob, give it to Falco, according

Jaguor and Rob (a little alarmed to see several lasers passing by the windows of the cab of Fox): What?!

Fox: I'm a little busy and perhaps delayed me bye Rob (Rob Short communication), Jaguor, if anything happens to me, do not hesitate to go with Falco, is as good as I

Jaguor: But Fox

Fox: No time to argue, so long (short communication)

Fox enters the circle of asteroids and speed, narrowly missing the big asteroid dangerously close, Kursed does the same but can not match the speed of Fox until it leaves the asteroid belt, suddenly the Arwing riding in a U and shoots into Kursed ship, it tries to avoid it but one of the wings of the ship into an asteroid hits breaking, Fox gives the other wing causing the ship circling fence.

Fox: Yes, (waving goodbye) Goodbye Kursed

Fox takes advantage and escapes at full speed when he feels that the ship is struck in the engines, now can not control your own ship

Fox: Oh no, damaged connections (tries to maneuver) the controls do not respond (puts his helmet in an attempt to reach someone) Here Fox McCloud to Drumber planet control, do you copy? (Silence) Hello? Is there anybody there? My Arwing has problems! (Silence) the radio does not work.

Suddenly the control panel begins to take electricity and sparks, the more damaged ship is believed, Fox leans back in his seat all you can and suddenly his helmet also begins to take electricity, before you can remove it receives a tremendous shock to the head

Fox: AAAHHHHH

Fox falls unconscious on the panel arwing damaged and out of control and without direction is directed to a strange diamond rotating in space (such as interestellar 5555) and disappears into it.

**Chapter 5: New World**

It's night, a fighter jet across the sky doing incredible maneuvers, inside the ship there are two people, as everything is dark indistinct their faces but their silhouettes are feline co-pilot suddenly detects something on their radar.

Cat: T-bone the radar detected something strange

T-Bone: What is?

Jack: It comes from the sky and ...

Suddenly something that falls passes them, the jet makes a sharp turn, the cat who calls himself T-bone distinguishes something and go after that mini kite

Copilot (astonished): T-bone, what are you doing?

T-bone: Razor is a jet and is in trouble.

The black and red jet accelerates nearly Mach 5 to match the jet in trouble and deploy the magnet (the one used in Cry of the Turmoil) ship to engage them in an attempt to make it lose speed

T-bone: Let's drink (to see that they are doing it) just a little more

Razor: What's that noise?

The fire damaged jet is damaging the hook, until it breaks off and the jet touches down and slides on the desert floor to a stop. The black jet landed and the two cats down right away, the first is chunky yellow skin with brown stripes and the second is a cat lower of stature, skinny caramel brown fur, both use a blue flight suit with red compressors , peacekeepers have an inverted triangle as logo

T-bone (watching the jet): Well, at least the blow amortiguamos (approaches the jet)

Razor: Wait (looking good jet) that's not a jet

T-bone: No?

Razor: A ship

T-bone: For all cats! you're right, (looking good) is an aerospace fighter

Razor: How do you know what it is?

T-bone: Kat Commands, No. 52, the duo meets a bounty hunter of a distant planet who came to him in search of a dangerous criminal

Razor: I see (to see his friend approach the cabin of the ship) T-bone Wait, do not know where it came from, it can be dangerous

T-bone (looking out the cockpit): There is someone inside, but does not move

Razor is on the ship with his glove ready just in case, T-bone gets to open the cabin, inside is a fox badly injured and unconscious.

T-bone (perceiving a scent): What that smell?

Razor (go to the back of the ship is on fire): Get him, FAST

Between the two take the pilot and take him to a safe place, a few seconds later the ship exploded in a fireball

Razor: That was close, (a T-bone who examines the pilot) is dead?

That the fox gives a slight moan and moves, slowly open your eyes

T-bone: Are you okay?

Zorro: uh, more or less (looking confused about) What was not a career?

T-bone: A Career?

Zorro: If a career G-Zero (looking good to T-bone) are perhaps participants,  
some peers often use masks

T-bone and Razor is looking a little confused

Razor: What are you talking about?

T-Bone: I do not know, what the hell is a race G - Zero?

The fox looks at them very confused, suddenly hears a sound pulls Razor binoculars and looks into the sky.

Razor: The enforcers come, let us go from here

After thinking a moment T-bone carefully load the fox to take the jet, it carefully up, they enter and close the cab and disappear into the night.

The next day

I awoke, the sun begins to illuminate a city, far away in a junkyard cat yellow fur chunky leaves the input of a two-story building, a little beat up and opened the garage for another day of work, re-enters the house and goes to the kitchen where there is another smaller cat, not sturdy and chocolate brown fur making breakfast

Cat: Hello Jake

Jake: Hello Chance, How did you sleep?

Chance: Well, I needed a rest especially after yesterday

Jake: Yeah, we spent all day fighting crime

Chance (smelling breakfast): It smells so good

Jake: eggs with kippers

Chance: Delicious (looking toward the ceiling) Indeed, as will our guest?

Jake: Even still asleep, are you sure it was a good idea to bring it to the house?

Chance: If we had left there, surely would have died or worse would have captured Feral

Jake: That's not it, what I say is that we do with it, not even know how to react when he wakes up.

Chance ponders a moment, it is obvious that this fellow concerned that they have had experience close encounters with aliens who tried to destroy their world and steal the water, but something inside he tells her there is nothing to worry but his friend does not feel the same

Chance: Well, then ... We'll be ready

In an upstairs bedroom someone is waking up after sleeping for a long time, it is a little dizzy Fox sits on the bed and looks around, does not recognize the room where it is, you look at yourself and discover that this bandaged apart is using a pair of gray pants.

Fox: uhhh, Where am I? This is not my home

He gets up from the bed and walks over to a window to see, all you see are piles of scrap metal.

Fox: How did you get here?

He approaches the door, open the door carefully and look down the hall, all is quiet on that hears a sound that comes from outside the building, back to the window and sees four cats arguing.

Chance: HEY, why every time they come, throw the junk in front of our garage?

Fat Cat: A junkyard.

Dwarf Cat: Yeah, here comes the garbage

Jake: Hey if you believe, that we will allow them to continue throwing the burden where they end up sticking regretting wins

Fat Cat (Jake grabs by the collar): A if and how it will stop

Jake: I first casualties (kicks him in the face but the big one hits him in the eye)

Dwarf Cat: Burke, DO NOT BE AND GIVE YOUR EARNED

Chance: PONTE WITH ONE OF YOUR SIZE

Jake (hand in the eye): Finish it CHANCE

Chance and Burke are set to fight, while Murray pounces upon him Jake

Jake: Ehhh, take off Murray (try to remove it but can not)

Murray: I'll see you in commandment to the hospital Clawson

Seeing his friend in trouble Chance is going to help him, but Burke stops him suddenly a 'GONG' and Burke knocked down falls behind on this Fox with a metal tube bent in the hands, between the Chance and throw it in the truck, Murray and Jake still fighting, but Jake gets grab him by the back of his jersey and throws him into the cab of the truck

Murray (with one hand on his head): This will pay dearly for the three (starts and the truck leaves the site)

Shortly after all three are the room, Jake has an ice pack on the eye

Jake: Aww, that if it hurt

Chance: But I bet that they would hurt more (Fox) looks you gave strongly Burke, spend some time before we see them here again

Fox: Just trying to help.

Jake (to see the fox a little tense): Are you okay?

Fox: Well rather puzzled.

Chance: still have not told us what's your name

Fox: My name is Fox McCloud, part of Corneria What is this?

Jake: I'm Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong is my friend ... One moment? Corneria?

Fox: Yes, do not remember it's called our home planet

Chance and Jake look worried

Chance: Fox uh, listen to what we say, this is not Corneria

Fox: No, then I'm in Venom?

Jake: Do not go scare, this planet is named Auran.

Fox: Pe-But you're talking about? There is no planet in the Lylat system by that name

Jake: It's no game, you were unconscious on a ship that crashed in the desert

Fox is horrified when he drops the twentieth, was not in the Lylat system, puts his hands on his hands trying to assimilate the truth

Fox (little scared): Do you know where my Arwing ... is the name of the ship?

Jake: It was consumed by fire, there was nothing left

Fox (frustrated) Ahhh expected, it was out of control with Kursed

Chance: Kursed, is it the name of the person who hurt you

Fox nods, what to do now?, His ship destroyed, do not know where, do not even remember how it came, even though Jake does not trust him.

Jake: I think we should start at the beginning, tell us about your home and we will talk of our

Chance: Do not take bad Fox, is we have had some bad experiences with space beings, well except Aquians

Fox looks both cats, known to be wary of him obviously because it is a very distant world after deciding decides to tell the whole truth, speaks Lylat System, his past, he had accepted the mission and what happened in Kew, meanwhile Chance and Jake talk about Auran and the city where they live and when they realized it was dark, after closing the store three go to their rooms to sleep, but Fox can not sleep, can not stop thinking about Corneria and their colleagues I leave behind, what saddens and hurts more is to accept it may never be returned.

**CHAPTER 6: SECRET REVEALED**

Been a few days since Fox came to the planet Auran, at that moment Jake is finishing talking to someone through a triangle-shaped communicator and Chance will see this watching TV

Jake: Chance

Chance: What happens?

Jake: It was Callie, there was an attack on the Pume-Dyne and stole the mega detonator

Chance: What!, I thought that did not exist here

Jake: I thought so too, but I have a suspicion of theft who

Chance: I also go after Dark Kat

Both were going to go when they stop

Chance: What about Fox?

Jake: I know

Jake runs up to the second floor and enter the room at Fox, at the time the fox is reading a history book that Jake quickly.

Fox: Wow, the history of this place is interesting, not at all like ours

Jake (entering): Hey Fox, Chance and I are going out for a moment, you could look after the place

Fox: Sure, what do I do if a customer comes?

Jake: You get the car, but if someone asks, apprentice mechanic you okay?

Fox: Okay

Jake come running into the hangar, before long the Swat Kats head to the city in search of Dark Kat

T-bone: Razor What are the chances that try to destroy the Dark Kat Headquarters Enforcers

Razor: Well he almost does in the other dimension and will personally secure because here we are good

T-bone: But how could enter and steal Pume-Dyne.

Razor: I do not know, maybe someone sent as if it had been the same, they would have said at the news

T-bone: We must find and soon

Razor: The radar detected something is the Doomsday Express

Indeed the Doomsday Express is across the sky of the city and starts firing missiles at turbokat, T-bone with fast avoiding maneuvers achieved, however continued attacking Dark Kat

Razor: What do you intend?

T-Bone: I do not know, but fire regrésale

The answer turbokat the attack but Dark Kat's ship has a very strong protective shield, Razor Electric prepares to shoot a missile shield when suddenly the jet begins to shake violently

Razor: What are you doing!

T-bone (releasing hands of controls): not me, (to see sparks) something is controlling the jet

Voice: Fools, forget that I can control any computer!

T-Bone, Razor: HARD DRIVE!

Razor: Sal's computer turbokat

Hard Drive: Oh no, are you what the road will

Suddenly out bolts of electricity from all over and they are electrocuted, hours after Fox back in the garage closed the store and is exploring the house, observed the electrical unimpressed.

Fox (watching the TV in the room): And why in Corneria, the TVs are holographic (thinking) By now, everyone should be looking for or perhaps because they assumed I'm dead

As is busy with his thoughts he stumbles upon the carpet and goes to the ground, you have to get up when something catches your eye, a metal door on the floor, looks confused

Fox: And this? (Opens the door and sees a ladder on the wall) Where anger?

Climb down the ladder and is surprised to find some sort of military base, there is a computer, missiles, some icons and a motorcycle (one cycloton) approaches a table and finds his blaster and shield reflector

Fox: What does this mean? (Grabs his blaster) What is this doing here?

Listen to an alarm sounds, it gets under cover expecting an attack, but nothing happens, stands bewildered noise coming from an alarm connected to a telephone, comes and picks it

Fox: Hello? (To see the alarm sounds even push a single button) Hello?

Voice of Women: T-Bone, Razor What? Did I steal Dark Kat turbokat again?

Fox (confused): Uh? I talk

The woman on the other side seems to realize that not talking to people who usually

Voice (surprised): What, Who are you? Where are the Swat Kats?

Fox does not understand what's going on, but when you see a helmet on blue table with inverted red triangle, it comes to mind a memory, masks two cats with blue uniforms with red

Fox (thinking): I can not believe

Voice: Hello, Hello?

Fox: Yes, I am ... a friend of theirs, what happens?

Voice: Friend of them, well that does not matter, T-bone and Razor are not there

Fox: No, they went for hours, in fact I'm already worrying

Voice: Maybe the Dark Kat is captured, you have to go help them.

Fox (realizing that something was wrong): Okay, tell me what happened Miss

In the city there is a chaos turbokat is fighting the whole team enforcers air, but not the Swat Kats those going inside, but Hard Drive

Hard Drive: Yoo-hoo, what fun, especially for the improvements they made

That Dark Kat communicates, this annoying

Dark Kat: Would you stop playing?

Hard Drive: Oh, well, let me handle fast Feral

On the other side of the screen Dark Kat puts a hand to his head with an air of annoyance

Dark Kat (angrily): Just hurry up and clear the airspace, I expected this for years (turning around) After the Enforcers I'll get rid of both once and for all

Dark Kat sits smugly to T-bone and Razor are tied with chains and gagged, do what they can to break free but can not, back to the battle Feral is furious because his team is being beaten by a single jet

Feral: I will, I will break down at all costs (to see the turbokat behind his niece) Felina care

Felina (on radio): Do not worry Uncle

Felina about making a U-turn and answer the fire, but the turbokat you point the Mega Laser.

Hard Drive: Good Bye, Felina (suddenly the jet is beaten by a side) What!

Look into the streets, there's someone shooting a missile Cycloton

Hard Drive: Does have an ally, but not be me

Hard Drive goes after the bike and start the chase, shoots the bike but this easily dodges, suddenly Cyclotron driver starts shooting him with a gun to the cab direct laser

Hard Drive: What are you doing, that little will not hurt me?

But Hard Drive not realize Feral Feline and go after apparently what distract motorcyclist was looking for them to attack and fire works and Feline Feral while its laser and damaging two turbines.

Hard Driver: Ohhh no, I can not control it (to see coming down quickly), I'm out

The turbokat this Megakat flying over the park, Hard Drive opens the cabin and disappears using his suit, jet lands or rather belly touches the ground and skids to a stop, Hard Drive reappears just a few meters.

Hard Drive: You better take Dark Kat, the enforcer sees ...

Suddenly someone grabs him from behind, trying to defend but take away the power suit of a milestone and immobilized against a tree, who is Fox attacks him, but is using the clothes worn in Kew and put a mask and helmet of the Swat Kats, back with Dark Kat.

Dark Kat (with a co-pilot next to him, is a lynx who dresses all in black, like a ninja): Blame change course toward the barracks Enforcer

Blame: Agreed.

Back to Fox and Hard Drive, Fox is questioning Hard Drive

Hard Drive (terrified): Really had not seen Dark Kat long until last night

Fox: Dark Kat, tell me more

Hard Drive: A maniac who wants to destroy the city to become his criminal empire, you know the most criminal of each city to which all fear

Fox: The Swat Kats, Where are they?

Hard Drive: The prisoners have in your ship, you want to witness the destruction of the enforcer before killing them

Fox: And you can get to your ship, using the Black Ship

Hard Drive: Yes, they think I'm driving

Seeing the approaching Enfocers, Hard Drive throws against them, Fox gets into turbokat and turns to take flight but you can tell that just know what it does.

Fox (taking the controls): It should not be that hard to fly this thing

**CHAPTER 7: THE RESCUE**

The Doomsday Express goes to the headquarters of the turbokat Enforcers when approaching currency

Blame (a Dark Kat): Hard Drive comes back, (to see the way to fly and smoke of an engine) must have problems.

Dark Kat: Let him up, go and bring Creeplings

Blame: We approached the headquarters of the Enforcers (radar) and there is no driver in sight

Dark Kat: Well, I can finally say goodbye to those silly (watching the Swat Kat who still struggle with the chains) now what I think is if I get rid of these two quickly or slowly and painfully

Blame: accept a suggestion

Suddenly a creepling comes flying out the door and slams into the back of Dark Kat who in turn collides with Blame, as he turned Dark Kat sees her as a fox knocked creeplings masked trying to break the chains of the Swat Kats with laser weapon

Blame (up): Oh no

Blame is thrown against the fox with sword in hand, but the Swat Kats Razor are released and confronts him, while T-bone Kat Dark attacks, but the megalomaniac is very strong as a T-bone laza against making controls lose control ship, Dark Kat shows a laser bazooka

Dark Kat: Swat Kats is an end

But before he can shoot with Fox blaster shoots, both start shooting including T-bone runs to the turbokat, however the ship is losing speed, Blame Razor gets rid off and goes to the controls for regain control

Dark Kat: Shoot the missile, I got them

Fox shoots achieving disarm Dark Kat, the Razor and his foe are released but Dark Kat trying to submit is very strong, while T-bone turbokat launched off the Doomsday Express, note that a gate down the nave this opening

T-Bone: I avoid

Using Octopus missiles can close the gate of the missile, in Dark Kat has grabbed by the throat Razor and Fox when they see the missile back into position and this turning turbine

Dark Kat: MISSILE STOPPED!

Blame (taken a jet pack): It's too late (runs to the door of the ship and opens)

Dark Kat: Wait, you can not leave

Blame: I said I'd help, but there's nothing to do

Blame the vacuum is released, turn the jet pack and escape, Fox and both Razor kick to Dark Kat causing loose and run to the gate, the turbokat this right beside

T-bone: SALTEN

Both are released, are attached to the wings of the jet T-bone opens the cabin for the two enter and move away a few seconds after the Doomsday Express blows up hard.

T-bone: WOW, That bombshell

Razor: We have to return home before the onset of enforcers  
Back in the hangar Czech Razor turbokat damage to the T-bone while talking to Callie

Callie (voice): I'm glad to leave with good there, but Hard Drive is the only Blame custody since escaped and Dark Kat know nothing, Feral suspect died in the explosion

T-Bone: I do not think that guy is smart, he will return

Callie voice: It is possible, indeed more vouchers to warn them, Feral is too angry that they now have a new ally, is more decided than ever to catch them, so be careful

T-Bone: What we Srat. Briggs

Callie voice: oh oh, the mayor, see you soon

T-bone hangs up and goes to see his partner

T-bone (removing the mask): How damaged this?

Razor: The turbines are in poor condition, it will take a week to fix

Fox (making the Cyclotron of turbokat): I'm sorry, did not mean to let the enforcers will damage your ship

Razor (removing the mask): This is a jet and no matter, you had to stop Hard Drive in one way or another

Chance: Callie and Feral believe you're our new ally that What about Jake?

Jake: That is not bad

Fox (astonished): Me? Become a Super Hero

Chance: but rather a Watch over, we may not have super powers but still we are victorious

Jake: And so Feral hate us so much, why do we do a better job than him, well even before we were Enforcers

Chance: So they threw us out and sent here by an accident that was not our fault

Fox thinks one side is still worried about what might be happening in the Lylat system, however confident feeling inside Falco and everything will be fine, and on the other hand this first battle in this new world charm and if you Jake and Chance became vigilant in order to return to fight crime, he can also

Fox (smiling): This world fascinates me, count me out

**EPILOGUE**

"It's amazing what has happened to me, what fate had prepared me at first was the leader of Team Star Fox I think my father, defended the Lylat system of terrible enemies, then when everyone decided to make his way I became racer and now after this mission on this planet reaches Kew primitive but beautiful, as beautiful as Corneria.

I know I can never return to Corneria, but fate gave me a reward, a new world that I call "home", I now live among the people of Auran hidden in plain sight and I'm like them, and am now a Swat Kat T -bone and Razor watching, protecting.

I witness the value of Cornerianos friends and my friends here and even though our worlds are far ahead, we are very similar.

I, Fox McCloud, leader disappeared after Star Fox, I have a new name as Swat Kat my name ... My name is Sky "


End file.
